The field of this invention generally relates to pyrotechnic initiators, and more particularly to an integral pyrotechnic initiator with a molded connector.
Pyrotechnic initiators have many uses in industrial and consumer applications. One important use is the inflation of airbags in motor vehicles. A pyrotechnic initiator is placed in an airbag module. When ignited, the pyrotechnic initiator releases gas and heat that activates a gas generator, ruptures a sealed gas unit, or performs some other work which inflates the airbag. The pyrotechnic initiator is typically tightly secured into its surroundings in the motor vehicle by one of a number of commonly-used attachment strategies. The pyrotechnic initiator is also electrically attached to control circuitry in the motor vehicle via a connector mounted on the vehicle. A vehicle connector commonly used in the industry includes a number of tabs corresponding in size and location to through holes on a portion of the initiator that mates with that connector. These tabs on the vehicle connector snap into the through holes on the initiator when the connector is pressed into mating connection with the initiator, thereby holding the connector in place. In some designs, the wall of the initiator structure in the vicinity of the through holes are composed of plastic, nylon, or other nonconductive material. Although the through holes are useful for mating the vehicle connector to the initiator, they weaken the structure of the initiator, particularly in a plane passing substantially perpendicular to the connector centerline that intersects a through hole. This weakening reduces the force required to pull the connector off of the initiator, referred to as pullout resistance.
The present invention is directed toward a pyrotechnic initiator having a molded connector feature.
In one aspect of a preferred embodiment, the molded connector feature has a hollow interior and includes at least one radially-projecting locking tab extending inward from the wall of the molded connector feature.
In another aspect of a preferred embodiment, the molded connector feature is injection molded around a molding assembly which is used to form at least one locking tab. The molding assembly preferably includes two separate pieces, one of which is preferably adapted to protect the electrical leads of the initiator during the molding process. Cavities corresponding to the location of the locking tabs are provided by the intersection of the two pieces of the molding assembly.